


everything eating everything in the end

by eliotkeats



Category: Car Boys (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Not RPF, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotkeats/pseuds/eliotkeats
Summary: Nick, after.





	everything eating everything in the end

The sky here is violent swirling colors, and some days Nick walks for what feels like miles only to find himself back where he started.  There are things in the forest, appearing between spindly trees with warped wood, and things in the water, although not a way back.

Nick huddles in a clearing, on a mat of dead molding leaves, and wishes he’d put on a jacket that morning, the morning before everything that followed.  The stale air smells like dead things, like rotting wood, and the stinging smoke of wildfires in the hills back home.  There’s mud caking his pants and his palms where he’d fallen and his brow where he’d wiped it.  

If Griffin was here, Nick thinks he’d ask If a lot.   **If** Nick is alright.   **If** he thinks they’ll make it home.  (and seriously? where is home when they’ve spent _so. long_ hopping worlds, and Nick’s left with a brain packed full of hazy memories of plains and maps and strange twisting architecture, all remnants of places that don’t fucking _exist_ anymore, _Jesus_ )  

He’d ask if the b—IT will find them, his voice tripping up at the end of the question the way it always does, and the world would lurch around Nick.  Or maybe that would just be Nick.    

Griffin’s out there.  Griffin’s _somewhere_ , because if Nick made it then Griffin did too; Nick has to believe that. 

“I’ll find you, buddy,” he says.  “Just sit tight.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is NOT intended as rpf. nick and griffin are the car boys 'verse nick & griffin, reality-hoppers and on a doomed mission. that's different enough from griffy and nick from polygon to distinguish them as separate personas, i feel.


End file.
